


SNEAK PEAK: "Lookie who we have, Prime."

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: This is a brief sneak peak to an upcoming fanfiction! Just something to catch attention and raise some hype.Cybertron has been saved, and the reconstruction has begun. Autobots and Decepticons alike are flocking back home, ready to rebuild their restored planet.With the war finally over, Ratchet and Optimus finally get to live their fantasy of having a family. Optimus didn't anticipate the target that would be put over Ratchet's head once he became sparked.A small band of Decepticons aren't satisfied with the way things played out. Seeking revenge and compensation, they take the sparked medic hostage, and the race begins. Optimus must juggle searching for his medic while complying to the outrageous demands.His desperation is what leads him to Megatron.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the preview! If you like what you see, stay tuned!

Optimus' pedes dragged as he walked, he hardly had enough energy to lift them. His shoulders sagged, plates in his backstrut ached, and his optics strained tiredly. He was exhausted. Luckily, the trip to his home was short. 

The thought of his warm unit was what kept him moving, knowing his loving mate was waiting for him, ready to kiss him and tuck him into bed. Their berth would be cozy, Ratchet would heat up energon for him, and slip in beside him for a cuddle before they drifted off. Optimus' spark skipped a beat thinking about Ratchet's soft lips, pressing to his forehelm, and then, at his nudge, his mouth. Ratchet would stroke his helm gently, and Optimus would bury his face into his chest, to listen to the beating of his mate's spark. 

He very much looked forward to returning home, the promise of his medic's love his driving force. 

Sighing softly, he trudged up the sidewalk and onto the patio, striding blindly up the walkway to his unit. His tired optics missed the damaged keypad beside the front door; it had been punched in and ripped out, wires torn and hanging out from the hole.

The door was open. No sounds came from inside the unit.

Optimus had taken two steps in when he stopped, his processor finally catching up with him. His tanks dropped, and a sickening flood of dread took it's place. He stepped back outside, finally noticing the damaged keypad. "No," he breathed, his spark taking off like an unbroken stallion. "Ratchet!" He made no effort to hide the panic in his voice as he barreled through the hallway and into the main living space of the house, calling out for his mate. 

The room was in a state of disarray. Two shelves had been knocked over, the datapads stored there sent about. A vase had fallen and shattered, and there was a large puddle of energon on the floor. Optimus panicked initially, but found an overturned cube beside the shattered vase. 

"Ratchet!" He called out again, frantically throwing every door open and checking every room. While he searched, his com link to Ratchet activated and he desperately tried to contact him that way, but the calls never went through. 

His mate was nowhere to be seen.

His exhaustion forgotten, Optimus began to panic. His servos trembled as he dialed Knock Out over his com, swallowing to keep his voice from shaking as the surgeon's sultry voice answered him. " **What do you need, Big Rig?"**

"Is Ratchet with you?" He asked steadily. 

**"Negative, it's his day off. Haven't heard from him once."**

Optimus leaned against a doorframe, tensely rubbing his temple. His spark was pounding so hard his helm hurt. 

" **Is he not with you?** "

"I thought. . . If he wasn't here, he'd be at the medical center. . ." The Prime was mumbling, trying to calm his breathing.

**"Have you tried calling him?"**

Something on the counter in the main living space caught Optimus' optics, and he didn't absorb the red doctor's question. He felt nauseous with fear as he approached it. 

**"Prime? Hello? Should I call someone?"**

Optimus came to the counter, clenching his jaw. On the countertop was a datapad, deactivated, decorated with a big red bow on top. There was a small tag that read _'for Optimus <3_'. 

"Optimus?"

Without a second thought, Optimus ended the call with Knock Out, taking the datapad into his shaking servos and activating it. The screen lit up, displaying a video. Hesitating, spark clenching, Optimus pressed play.

It opened with the face of a Decepticon he had never seen before. He wore a cruel grin, red optics sparkling as he adjusted the camera. "Why, hello there, _Savior of Cybertron_ ," he drawled rather giddily. 

Behind him, there was scuffling, and quiet mutters.

"Lookie who we have, Prime. . ." The mech's laugh was raspy and cruel as he stepped aside and out of the frame, revealing Ratchet, trapped between two large sneekers. Optimus recognized Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately with a noise of anger, deep in his throat. Between them, Ratchet was bound and gagged. There was a splotch of blue on his cheek, which was slightly swollen, evidence that he had been struck. Optimus bristled, his servos balling into tight fists. 

"Look at the camera, Mama-bot," the unnamed 'con cackled, and Skywarp took Ratchet's throat in his claws and forced his helm upward, level with the datapad. The medic made a noise and resisted, before the servo tightened around his neck and drew a choked sound from him. "I just want to say, congratulations, Prime. You must be so proud to sire the first sparkling born since the war, your dear mate here looks wonderfully well on the way." 

A servo moved into the frame to brush Ratchet's swollen middle, where their sparkling grew. The medic visibly tensed against the two seekers, twisting in his restraints. 

"I'll keep it short." The mech moved back, cutting off Thundercracker but keeping Ratchet well in view. "Megatron may be done fighting, but we are not. We feel that you don't deserve what you've won. You'll have to compensate us, of course, if you want to see your mate alive again. Tomorrow morning, this datapad will have downloaded a list of demands and deadlines. So stay tuned, _Optimus Prime_." He sneered. 

The mech whirled around and nodded to Skywarp, who promptly pulled the gag from Ratchet's mouth. The purple seeker tightened his hold on the medic, chuckling as Ratchet shied away from the approaching mech. "Stay the frag away from me," he hissed tensely. 

"Not until you scream." The mech purred, slipping a dagger into his palm and raising it so it glinted in the light. Ratchet stared at him with furious, challenging optics. "Come now, for your big strong mate." The mech moved quickly, before Ratchet could react, burying the blade to it's quillion in his thigh. 

Ratchet screamed. 

The video ended, cutting to black. Optimus found himself staring at his reflection. He watched himself, watched the angry expression on his face, and how it slowly dissolved into pure fear. 


	2. Preview Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sneak peak to get ya'll more excited for this~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first preview was pretty dark, so here's to proving that I don't only write violent stuff :)))

“Please, excuse me,” Optimus said to those he had been helping and weaved through the worksite towards his medic. Their optics met, and Ratchet’s cheeks were wet with tears. Panic surged through Optimus, and he picked up his pace, nearly sprinting to his medic. “What is it, what’s wro-!” 

Ratchet crashed into him, leaping onto his chest and throwing his arms around his neck. Optimus stumbled for one stride, centering his weight and catching his mate. His spark was pounding in it’s chamber, he was burning with anxiety. 

“Ratchet,” he breathed, embracing Ratchet. He didn’t care that everyone was staring at them. He didn’t care that Ratchet’s pedes weren’t touching the ground, and that he was supporting all of the medic’s weight, despite his sore muscles. “What happened? Are you hurt?” 

Ratchet shook his helm, pulling back to look into his mate’s optics with a beaming smile. “No.” He purred. “Try again.”

“You’re scaring me.” Optimus whispered, as to not be heard. “What happened? Knock Out told me that you were ill.” 

“Not ill.” Ratchet ran his servo down Optimus’ cheek, stroking it gently, and his mate leaned into the touch. “Sparked.” He pressed their forehelms together, laughing heartily at Optimus’ wide optics. “I’m not ill. My handsome mate put a sparkling in me, that’s all.” 


End file.
